Dreams Come True
by MugenYumeDansu
Summary: This is an OC/Sirius fic in which he does not die, but gets saved by a woman. SB/OC Read to find out. R&R please! "Iloved you.You never noticed, but I loved you with my heart, my soul, my very existence."


I think this story is going to be a prelude to a better one, with the same OC, just a different plot.

Hope you like it.

~XXX~

I loved you.

You never noticed, but I loved you with my heart, my soul, my very existence. But you never noticed, never knew until this moment.

I grew with you, learned with you, and fell for you at that amazing castle. I met you once or twice. But you never knew my feelings.

Walking along the lake one our first day I saw you for the first time. And fell in love in seconds.

But I was too afraid to tell you. I kept it to myself. Kept it, and fed it with small pieces of my soul. I watched you, and listened from the sidelines, and behind trees. And it grew.

I watched you become one of them, the Marauders. I wanted to join you, to be as Lily was to James, but for you, Sirius.

I began to yearn for you. I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt, but feared you would laugh in my face, feared you would reject me. So I waited.

I knew about Remus, his curse that was so haunting, so painful for him. I knew how you helped him ease his loneliness. And I so admired you, the one who was so happy all the time. You who laughed just to laugh.

My longing to tell you became stronger, and nearly overcame my fear of rejection. Nearly, but not quite. And again I waited.

Then the day came when we were soon to depart those castle halls forever. And I knew I would never see you again. I panicked one night, and stole into your room, taking from you one of your shirts. It had your scent, and so I took it. I knew then that I was obsessed, but I did not care.

I finally convinced myself to tell you the day before we were to leave. But you were nowhere to be found, not even at dinner. I had missed my chance. I was distraught, but I managed to pull myself together. For a while.

And then I happened to move into a place called Godric's Hollow, not even connecting it with the place from which the Potter's originated. That is where I saw you again. And I was overjoyed. But my fear had returned. So I watched you, once again. And for a time I was happy. Even in the constant state of fear brought about by the rise of Voldemort.

Then came the night that Lily and James were murdered. I was in a state of shock. When they arrested you, I cried for you. I cried because I knew you were innocent. But no one believed me.

Time passed slowly, and so did the fear. But my pain did not.

On the day that you escaped, I sang. I was happy for you, but I was scared for you as well. I heard soon after of your recapture and escape. I was thrilled. And so I managed to get in touch with Molly Weasley. I told her I wanted to help with the Order. She told me it was dangerous, but I told her I'd stood by too long, keeping myself safe. She agreed.

The night that the prophesy was to fall into the hands of Voldemort, I was there. Hiding; waiting. I was the one to save your life that night. From where I was hiding in the shadows I saw Bellatrix Lestrange point her wand at you, and I was enraged that she would dare to harm MY Sirius.

Just as the first syllables of the spell fell from her lips, I was there, blasting her wand from her hand. Then I was on her, my hands round her throat, squeezing as hard as my long fingers could. I killed a woman that night. I saved your life.

I was happy that you would live. Somehow my distraction was enough, as they pointed their wands toward me they sealed their fates. One by one they fell as I stood with that bitch's throat in my fingers. Once I was sure she was dead I turned toward you. I saw you point your wand strait at me, and fear suddenly struck me once more.

But it was a new fear, but not the fear of death. I feared I would never be able to tell you how I felt. To tell you that I loved you. The half-smile fell from my face as you glared at me. Right then I expected to die.

And then to my bewilderment a hand reached out and touched your wrist. You looked to the boy, and lowered your wand as he whispered something to you. I knew him by the lightening shaped scar on his fore head. Harry Potter. Your godson.

I started to speak when a figure appeared. It was him. Voldemort himself was there. I screamed. So did Harry. Everyone looked just in time to see the wand pointed at Harry's chest. I did not even know that I spoke, or even raised my wand, but suddenly a great blue flame appeared shooting toward the dark lord.

He was so focused on his target that he did not see my flame until it was nearly upon him. Then I saw Dumbledore.

What passed then was soon over, and Voldemort defeated. No more people would have to die. And so I walked straight up to you while you lay in the hospital bed several months after I had first saved your life. And I sat down, waiting for you to open your eyes.

When you finally did, I was the first thing you saw. I opened my mouth to tell you, and the fear of rejection came back full force. I mumbled a lame excuse as to why I was here, and let you go back to sleep.

Shortly after that, Harry came to see you. But you were asleep. He surprised me by asking why I hadn't told you yet. I could only stare at him, dumbstruck. My intelligent retort stunned him into silence.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked in panic. He chuckled.

"Yes. You obviously care for him quite a lot. Why don't you tell him?" He looked down at his godfather.

"The truth is, I fear it. Rejection I mean. I could never tell him. He doesn't even know I exist."

I smiled, closing my eyes. Then I felt a hand on mine. My eyes snapped open. Harry was kneeling in front of me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Tell him. I don't think he'll reject you. How could he? You saved his life, nearly at the expense of your own. He'll understand." Harry smiled reassuringly. I smiled a little too.

"I'll tell him when he wakes up." I promised. Harry nodded and left. Soon after I fell asleep, while gazing at your beautiful face.

I woke up to a hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me. I blinked my eyes open and looked in the direction of the hand. You were the one shaking me, waking me. Before I could think I opened my mouth. And ruined my chance.

"Am I dreaming again? 'Cause in real life you wouldn't be really touching me. " You chuckled.

"No, I'm afraid not. What exactly are you doing here?" you said, smiling, your eyes sparkling with laughter.

That caught my attention. I snapped out of my dazed state enough to realize where I was. In a room, alone with the guy I have loved for most of my life. Now was my chance. I was going to take it.

"I…I, uh, saved your life." I said lamely.

"Yes, that you did." You said.

"Sirius…I…Don't think I'm delusional or anything…" I started.

"But…?" you prompted. I was so close to you now. Close enough that I acted before my mind caught up with me. I kissed you. You jolted. I pulled away. I knew you would reject me.

"Damn it!" I cursed myself. Tears sprang to my eyes and I rose to run out the door. But your hand stopped me. You caught my wrist and yanked me back, practically onto your lap.

I burst into tears then and there. You held me. You shushed me, and made soothing sounds as I curled up in your lap and cried onto your shoulder. And I was wrapped in your arms, safe and warm.

Finally, when I was calm enough to talk normally you leaned back.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" you asked, sincerity in your voice. I Shook my head, like a petulant child, and refused to look up at you. You lifted my chin and forced me to look at you. I sniffled again.

"Fine," I pouted. "I'll tell you. I promised Harry I'd tell you how I feel." I looked down again.

"And just how is it that you feel?" you pulled me closer to your chest and rested you cheek on top of my head.

"I…I lo…love you." I stammered out. I fully expected to be pushed away. To be told that you didn't want me. But what I got made me want to cry again, but for a different reason.

"How do you know that?" you asked.

"I just do, how can I not?" I looked up and fisted my hands in your dressing gown. I didn't get a reply. Only a shock. You kissed me.

You kissed me gently and probingly. You pressed your lips to mine, running your tongue over my bottom lip begging entrance. I opened my mouth in shock. You took full advantage, exploring my mouth thoroughly with yours. When you pulled away we both gasped for breath.

And my heart soared. I could die happy now, knowing you didn't reject me.

But I didn't die. I kissed you back. Several times. The kisses became more than kisses as your hands explored my body. My mind was so blurred by desire after that that all I clearly remember is arching into your hand once when your hand found its way beneath my shirt to cup my breast. After that my mind hazed over with pleasure, and I was yours.

I lost my virginity to you that night, and you gave me your heart. And I remain to this day completely yours, as you are now mine.

I guess wishes do come true.

"I guess wishes do come true." Willow Black smiled at her husband. It had been ten years since that moment. And it was well worth it.

"Really?" Sirius asked the woman cuddled in his arms. "I never would have guessed."

"Mmhmm." Came her soft reply as she snuggled farther into the man she loved so much, whose arms were currently wrapped around her. Whose child now grew within her. Her hand rested lightly over her swollen stomach. Sirius's hand moved to rest over hers.

"Mmm. Have I told you that I love you yet today?" He asked against her ear.

"Yes. About a thousand times today, but I don't mind hearing it a thousand times more." She smiled, closing her eyes. Willow nuzzled her cheek against Sirius's.

Suddenly another voice broke through their reverie.

"You do know I'm sitting right here, don't you?" came their son's disgruntled voice from across the room.

Sirius cracked open an eye, then purposefully leaned down and kissed his wife very thoroughly. Willow didn't mind. In fact she responded with a loud moan.

"Ew! Get a room!" James complained in mock disgust.

Sirius laughed at his son and went back to kissing his beautiful wife, who was happy to oblige, even if it meant Harry would complain. Harry, who was there as well, only smiled.

"I think it best that we leave them alone for now." He told his godparent's son, leading him out of the room. As Harry turned back to close the door, he saw Sirius wink and smiled knowingly before the doors clicked shut.

~XXX~

Hope you liked it! I may make a sequel to it. Maybe. But then again maybe not.


End file.
